


In The Rain

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: You've always felt the rain can wash away all your worries, and maybe it'll work on him too. (Vergil x f!reader)





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I write reader request fics! This is a thing!
> 
> *ahem*
> 
> Okay, more seriously. As if I don't have _enough_ to write these days (and I very well may not; I'm enjoying writing in a way I've not done for years), I have begun taking reader requests on tumblr. For those interested, I'll drop a link so you can feel free to stop by and poke at my writery brainmeats. For those who would just rather read the output, well, that's fine too. You do you, fam.
> 
> ...Gotta say, I'm proud of this. I'm not excellent at writing Vergil, it has been a while since I've written any m/f, and I need the practice.
> 
> You can make requests here if you so choose: https://but-two-days-old.tumblr.com/post/186461623433/

The first you're aware of Vergil's presence is when his hand settles on your shoulder, hesitant and concerned, so warm on your skin that's chilled from the rain. You hadn't been expecting him home quite so soon (though perhaps you should have; he's never one to delay or linger on a job), and the touch startles you, but not so much you can't smile when you turn to face him and swipe a few strands of wet hair from your eyes. "You're back early," you greet him, cheerfully pleased, and the way his lips twitch a little like he's kind of trying not to smile back _too_ obviously is so endearing, it makes you feel warm from the inside out. "How did it go?"  
  
"It went," he pauses, looks a bit like he's awkwardly considering, choosing his words, "tolerably. I was not expecting it to be...so _simple_. I suppose I'm a bit disappointed..." his hand clasps your shoulder a little more firmly as he trails off, clearly embarrassed to admit it, yet also knowing you won't judge him for it. You never do, and he's learnt he can rely on that. "But that is unimportant, right now," he goes on, takes a breath and lets it slowly out again, his eyes searching your face as if he hopes to find something in your expression.  
  
Confused, you tilt your head a little, bring your hand up to cover his. "What's the matter?"  
  
"...I was wondering the same about you," he admits, looking a little discomfited, an expression that only grows at your obvious puzzlement. "Why are you...standing out in the rain like this? You're soaked through. Has something happened?"  
  
The worry in his voice makes you feel both guilty and pleased in equal measure, and you aren't sure which emotion it is that makes you shake your head so firmly, makes a little bit of a laugh rise in your chest. "What? Oh, Vergil," and the way he goes faintly pink when you say his name with such affection is utterly charming. "No, I'm alright. There's nothing wrong. I've just always liked to do this, every once in a while - there's something _calming_ about it. Like the rain washes away even the littlest problems, and leaves me purified. Cleansed." You can see interest in his gaze now, and so you go on, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Why don't you try it, too? Just close your eyes, feel the rain...imagine it washing everything away. Leaving nothing but calm. Nothing but us."  
  
He hesitates, perhaps just a moment _too_ long, but when you're opening your mouth to apologize, he speaks - quiet, almost inaudible under the steady beat of the rain. "Washing everything away," he echoes you, goes a little more pink in the face and gently withdraws his hand from your grasp - you aren't sure why, until he reaches up to slide his coat from his shoulders, and then you can't help but smile. "Nothing but us...do you really think it will work?"  
  
You know how vulnerable he must feel asking that question, and you reach for his hands once he's removed his coat, set it carefully aside on the rain-soaked chair you were occupying before the clouds opened up above you. "It will," you reassure him, and tilt your head back, closing your eyes, trusting him to mirror your actions. "I promise."  
  
You hear him sigh acquiescence, and when you dare to take a quick peek, he's indeed mirrored you, his eyes tightly shut and his face tipped up to the rain.  
  
The two of you stand there for what seems like a pleasurable eternity, your hands clasping his tightly enough you can feel the ever-present tension that threads itself through his body, and you're just starting to wonder if he feels this a bit too silly to actually _try_ when he sighs again, closes his fingers shyly round yours just a little and some of that tension shudders out of him, the set of his shoulders subtly relaxing. "This is," he starts, soft, breathy, like he's very unsure of what he's even about to say, "not unpleasant. I...have not felt this _peaceful_ in--" and you know he's not pausing out of embarrassment or reluctance, but because he genuinely can't think of the answer; it brings a wave of sadness, and you can't help but step closer, releasing his hands to put your arms around him instead, relaxing against his chest when he lifts his own arms to return the favor.  
  
"It's okay," you say quietly, pressing your ear to his chest so you can hear his strong, steady heartbeat, letting it lull you into further relaxation. "Don't think about it, Vergil. Just...try to _be_ , for a little bit, okay? No thinking. Just _being_."  
  
"Just _being_ ," he echoes uncertainly, and when you tilt your head just a little so you can look up at him, you're honestly surprised that his expression is so open, so genuinely calm in a way that his usual forced lack of expression can never hope to match. "How do...I do that?"  
  
You smile gently, lift your head fully, looking into his eyes. "What do you _want_ to do right now?" you ask, and maybe there's a little bit of a tease in your tone, but you don't really notice. "Don't second-guess yourself or hold back; just do it, whatever it is."  
  
He's silent this time, just _looking_ at you for a long moment, and so it catches you off guard when his arms tighten around you and he bows his head so his lips meet yours.  
  
Filled with a warmth that completely blocks out the chill of the rain, you push yourself up onto your toes, your fingers curling against his back, digging into the thick material of his vest like you're trying to hold on for dear life - and perhaps you are, in the best way possible, because he's not trying to restrain himself like he usually does. No, instead he's kissing you more deeply, enfolding you tight in his embrace, and you hardly realize the both of you are gasping a little when his mouth finally leaves yours, the both of you having forgot to properly breathe in your eagerness. "____", he breathes, the sound of your name almost _sinful_ on his trembling lips, and you can't stop the all-over shiver that runs through you, trying to push yourself further into his arms as he goes on - "May I...lose myself in you? Just for a little while..."  
  
"Of course you may," you respond, your voice also just a mere breath, and you're pleased when he shivers in return. "Lose yourself in me...as much as you want. As _long_ as you want."  
  
His throat works a little as he swallows, anticipation stealing away any words he might have spoken, and his fingers tremble as he reluctantly lets go of you, begins to pluck at the fastenings to his clothes.  
  
You step back to give him room, working your own clothes off, and it's not long before the both of you are fully bared to the rain; you dimly think you ought to feel a bit chilled, if not downright cold, but simply looking at him so proudly naked before you brings an all-consuming warmth that blocks out all else, and when he reaches for you and sinks down to the wet grass with you, it only grows stronger. "Vergil," you whisper, press yourself against him and let out a stuttered gasp when his fingers find their way between your legs, almost testingly - seeing how ready you are for him, you realize, and you part your legs further, letting him feel how much you _want_. "Vergil, please. Make love to me--"  
  
He doesn't reply with words - he simply lets out a low groan, full of all the emotion he doesn't know how to voice, and gently turns you onto your back in the grass, settling atop you.  
  
You can feel him pressing against you, so hard, so _ready_ , and when he rocks his hips forward to slide into you, you rise to meet him with a breathy moan.  
  
It feels so _wonderful_ , so different from even the most careful and gentle times you two have had before, and you're getting lost in him just as much as he is in you, not even trying to stifle the little gasps and moans and cries that every movement he makes is drawing from your lips - that would require coherent thought, anyway, and right now _you_ want to stop thinking just as much as he does, wrapping your arms tight round his back and letting your fingers press against his rain-slick skin, your legs soon following suit in circling his waist as if trying to pull him deeper into you though he's already burying himself in your warmth as far as he can go.  
  
"Vergil," you pant out, tilting your head so your mouth is at his ear, and the delicious shudder he gives at your hot breath against his skin only makes you want to do it _again_ , so you do - licking shakily at his earlobe, catching it gently between your teeth for a second before you _moan_ out his name and he trembles all over. He's so unguarded, so _genuine_ right now, and you adore it so much that it's starting to overwhelm you, something about the pure openness touching on a part of your mind that makes the familiar heat of an impending climax build deep within you; you don't have the mind to resist it even if you'd _wanted_ to try, and so you simply arch against him a little more, press your heels into the small of his back and nip at his ear again, managing words that are not so much sound as simply little puffs of breath right against his ear. "Vergil, I - I'm going to..."  
  
"____," he pants out, and you've never heard him say your name with quite so much desire before, the heat within you only growing stronger because of it. "Yes - I - as well--"  
  
You smile at that, dreamy, delirious, feeling the sudden urge to kiss him so that none but you will get to hear the sound he makes when he comes, and your head tilts almost automatically so that your lips meet his.  
  
He kisses you greedily, swallows your cry of release, and you do the same for him when he follows you over the figurative edge not long after.  
  
For a long moment, the two of you lay there, catching your breath and simply luxuriating in the feel of one another; it's only the realization that the rain has stopped that gets the attention of either one of you, and you're reluctant to do it but you shift under him, unwrapping your legs from round his waist for a bit of a pleased stretch. "We should go inside," you tell him, and the petulant noise he makes from where his face is buried in your neck makes you smile. "The rain stopped, and I'm - starting to get a little cold..." you feel sheepish admitting it, but the wet grass beneath you _is_ a bit unpleasantly chilly, though you don't regret what got you there. "We can keep going once we're inside - I could use a nice hot shower..."  
  
He makes the petulant noise again, but raises his head to look you in the eye. "With me, I presume."  
  
You smile, peck a kiss to his lips and feel pleased when he blushes faintly. "Of course."


End file.
